


Der Wissenschaftler

by hannibalcurare



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalcurare/pseuds/hannibalcurare
Summary: Eine kleine, zweiteilige Geschichte zu dem weiblichen Hauptcharakter, Claire und dem Wissenschaftler Daryl. Werde Teil ihres Abenteuers und erlebe, wie sich ihre Beziehung zueinander verändert.[ OC / Claire x Daryl ]





	1. Frühling und Sommer

Die Charaktere und die Grundidee dieser Welt gehören nicht mir, sondern basieren auf "Harvest Moon: DS / DS Cute" von "Marvelous Interactive Inc.".

■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■

 

  
■ **Frühling** ■

 

Als Claire anfing, die Felder zu bewirtschaften, nach dem Tod ihres Großvaters, war es sicherlich nicht immer einfach, doch sie gab nicht auf. Takakura, ein alter Freund ihres Großvaters, glaubte sehr an die junge Frau, auch wenn er des öfteren sah, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Und wenn sie sich wieder einmal halb tot nach Hause schleppte, schaute er immer wieder nach den Feldern. Doch er brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen, denn schon im Frühling war schnell klar, dass sich Claire nie zu viel vornahm, um die Arbeit auch täglich schaffen zu können.

Claire selbst versuchte sich über den gesamten Frühling hinweg immer wieder mit Leuten des Vergissmeinnicht-Tals zu befreunden. Romana und Sebastian schien es zu genießen, ab und zu mit ihr Tee zu trinken und Lumina ließ ihr manchmal ein neu einstudiertes Klavierstück angedeihen. Diese Drei Schloss sie recht schnell ins Herz, genau so, wie Muffy und Griffin von der blauen Bar, in der Claire meist ihre Abende verbrachte. Es bereitete ihr Freude, dort ein paar Drinks zu trinken und mit Griffin über neue Variationen zu sprechen, während Muffy sich auch ab und zu einklinkte.

Meisten kamen auch Carter von der Ausgrabungsstätte oder Doktor Hardy dazu, doch das waren dann auch schon alle Kontakte, die sie im Frühling für sich gewinnen konnte. Zum Entenfestival nahm sie nicht teil, da sie keine Enten besaß, doch fort sah sie ihn das erste Mal - Daryl, den Wissenschaftler.

Er stand etwas weiter hinten, versuchte sich gar den Blicken der Anderen zu entziehen und wirkte fast etwas falsch am Platz. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen wirr herum, fast als hätte er sich nicht gekämmt, während sein weißer Laborkittel an einigen Stellen angesengt erschien und mit Flecken überhäuft war. Zudem trug er eine dicke Brille auf der recht langen Nase und stand ein wenig gebeugt da. Die Hände in den Kitteltaschen versteckt, schien er mit den Gedanken bereits an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Warum war er überhaupt hier?

Die Leute des Tals redeten nicht unbedingt nett über den verrückten, zerfledderten Wissenschaftler, der ab und zu seltsame Explosionen in seinem metallenen Haus erzeugte. Claire hingegen machte genau diese Gerüchteküche neugierig, doch dann immer sie zu ihm wollte, um sich einmal vorzustellen, schien er gar nicht da zu sein oder niemand reagierte auf ihr Klopfen. Jetzt hingegen besaß sie endlich die Chance, um sich ihm vorzustellen!

Claire nahm allen Mut zusammen, raffte noch einmal ihre Kleidung und ging dann hinüber zu Daryl. Der Wissenschaftler bemerkte sie allerdings erst, als die Frau vor ihm stand und sich räusperte. Sich erschreckend, sprang er etwas auf und stellte sich in voller Größe auf, ohne such etwas zu beugen. Daryl erschien deutlich größer als sie, doch da er meist eine andere Haltung annahm, war er dann nur minimal größer, als die junge Frau. Sie schien positiv überrascht, ob dieser Wendung.

"Ehem. Hallo, ich wollte mich nur endlich mal vorstellen. Sie sind Daryl, nicht wahr? Und ich bin Claire, die Farmerin vom Haselnuss-Hof. Da, in der Nähe des Göttinnen-Teichs. Nett, Sie endlich mal live und in Farbe zu sehen. Sonst waren Sie wohl immer beschäftigt, wann immer ich klopfte.", sie legte den Kopf schief und reichte ihm ihre Hand, doch Daryl wirkte nicht, als wolle er diese Geste auch erwidern.

Stattdessen schaute er fast etwas gedankenverloren zur Hand und dann wieder zurück, ohne auch nur die Hände aus den Taschen zu nehmen. Es wirkte ein bisschen bizarr, als er sich in die gewohnt gebeugte Haltung begab, nur um sich die Brille zurecht zu rücken. Daryl war an sich selbst schon ein Mysterium, wie sie fand.

"Ah. Die Farmerin.", war zuerst einmal alles, was von ihm kam, ehe er schließlich nicht wirklich begeistert weiter redete. "Meine Forschungen sind zu wichtig, um sie wegen niederen Unterhaltungen zu unterbrechen."

"Ähm... Ja, mir ist es auch eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Daryl. Und ich freue mich auch, Sie einmal wiederzusehen.", lächelte sie ihn schief an, doch der Mann ließ sie einfach stehen und ging in eine andere Ecke.

Welch... seltsame Begegnung.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Erst zum Kochfestival sollte sie ihm wieder begegnen, auch wenn sie in den Tagen zwischen den Festivitäten versuchte, ihn zu besuchen. Auch dieses Mal öffnete er ihr nicht die Tür. Stattdessen konnte sie ihn im Inneren zwar hören, aber er wirkte sehr beschäftigt. Als sie ihn dann aber in gewohnter Ecke beim Kochfestival entdeckte, hielt sie nicht an sich und ging zu ihm hinüber. Und während es beim Entenfestival keinen störte, schauten nun doch ein paar Leute zu ihr hinüber. Sie tuschelten, da Daryl nun einmal nicht zu den beliebten Bewohnern des Tals gehörte, doch Claire war das egal. Sie sah nur einen interessanten Mann.

"Guten Tag, Daryl! Ein schöner Tag, um zu kochen, nicht wahr?", lächelte sie den Mann breit an, welcher minder interessiert zu ihr schaute.

"Ich kann nicht kochen. Mich interessieren nur die Reste.", war die simple Antwort.

"Oh.", wie konnte Claire auch denken, dass der Mann selbst kochen würde? "Dann... können Sie gerne nachher gerne etwas von meinem Curry haben!"

"Ich hasse Curry.", er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue auf ihr Angebot hin.

"Oh.", Claire lächelte beschämt, während Daryl sich ein weiteres Mal auf und davon machte.

Und das war es dann auch schon wieder mit ihrer Konversation, denn Daryl wirkte nicht so, als würde er sich nicht weiter unterhalten wollen. Aber das machte Claire nicht wirklich etwas aus, denn die junge Frau wollte nicht aufgeben! Sie würde den Kerl schon knacken und sich mit ihm anfreunden! Irgendwas musste der Wissenschaftler doch mögen.

 

 

■ **Sommer** ■

 

Sie fand heraus, dass Daryl Kräuter mochte, denn ab und zu sah sie ihn welche pflücken. Zudem kam er manchmal abends zu ihrem Hof und beobachtete Leila, ihre Kuh. Heute, Anfang Sommer, stand Claire draußen auf ihrem Hof und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie im Augenwinkel Daryl vorbei huschen sah. Er war also wieder da! Sofort legte sie ihre Hacke weg und suchte den Wissenschaftler. Dort, hinter einem ihrer Apfelbäume, stand der Schwarzhaarige und beobachtete Leila.

"Hey, Daryl! Ich habe etwas für Sie.", sprach sie ihn unvorbereitet an, denn der Mann erschrak fast zu Tode. "Oh! Entschuldigung! Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

"Hmpf. Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet.", schob er sich erklärend die Brille zurecht, doch nein, er war nicht auf alles vorbereitet - leider. "Sie haben etwas für mich? Hoffentlich keine Steine, um damit nach mir zu werfen. Das hat Cody gestern schon. Einmal reicht für diese Woche."

"Was? Nein! Bei der Göttin! Nein, ich habe diese hier für Sie. Schauen Sie einmal.", sie reichte ihm eine Auswahl bunter Gräser und Kräuter, welche er deutlich freudiger willkommen hieß.

"Ah! Ausgezeichnet. Die haben mir für mein Experiment noch gefehlt. Damit wird es sicherlich ein Erfolg werden! Ich muss sofort los!", Daryl steckte die Kräuter ein und war auch schon wieder auf und davon.

Claire hingegen stand einfach nur perplex da und wusste nicht, ob sie sich nun freuen sollte oder doch lieber über das Verhalten ärgern. Stattdessen entschloss sie sich aber seufzend, dass es wohl ein positiver Abschluss des Tages war und sie der Freundschaft des Mannes einen Schritt näher rückte - vermutlich. So ging auch sie wieder zurück an die Arbeit, wohl wissend, dass da noch eine Menge Zeit vergehen würde.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Zwischen dem letzten Treffen und dem Nächsten, vergingen einige Wochen. Auch wenn sie ihm zwischendurch immer wieder Gräser und sonstige Dinge schenkte oder ab und zu kurz mit ihm redete, wirkte es nicht so, als würde sie Fortschritte bei ihm machen. Stattdessen versuchten die Anderen nur, es ihr auszureden, mit ihm befreundet sein zu wollen. Dennoch gab die Farmerin nicht auf! So geschah es, dass sie ihn das nächste Mal beim Kuhfestival wirklich sah.

Wie immer verschanzte sich der Mann in seiner Ecke und notierte sich Dinge zu den Tieren und Leuten auf dem Festival. Als sie zu ihm hinüber kam, bemerkte sie dieses Mal allerdings eine Veränderung: Daryl schaute kurz von seinen Notizen auf, um zu ihr zu sehen, ehe er sich wieder in das Blatt vertiefte. Er hatte sie also zumindest bemerkt. Erstaunlich!

"Na, Daryl, wie gefällt Ihnen das Fest? Wollen Sie nicht die Notizen zur Seite legen und Leila angucken kommen? Ich habe sie extra schön geschmückt.", bot sie ihm an, doch Daryl schrieb erst einmal zu Ende, ehe er sich ihr überhaupt zuwandte.

"Das habe ich bereits gesehen. Dazu muss ich nicht näher heran kommen.", jedoch blickte er mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen direkt in ihre, wenn auch nur kurz. "Außerdem halte ich nicht besonders viel von diesen Leuten hier. Sie sind nervig und man muss ihnen alles dreimal erklären. Grauenvoll!"

"Oh... Aber Sie können ja mit mir gemeinsam zu Leila gehen. Also ohne die Anderen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.", lächelte sie ihn schief ein, während Daryl sich fast wieder in seine Aufzeichnungen vertiefen wollte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er Zettel und Stift sinken, ehe er beides Augen rollend einsteckt und sich die Brille zurecht rückte. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn - wie auch immer - erreicht. Er wirkte ihrem Vorschlag zumindest nicht abgeneigt, weswegen sie auch voran ging und ihn mit zu Leila nahm. Ein kleines Gespräch über Fellpflege und Kuhhaltung begann, so dass auch die Zeit rasend schnell verging. Claire gewann zwar an diesem Tag nicht, doch zumindest hatte sie Daryl wieder ein kleines Stück besser verstanden. Vielleicht war der Mann einfach nur einsam oder kannte nichts anderes, als Wissenschaft.

 

■ ■ ■

 

Zum Ende des Sommers hin und ein paar Geschenke weiter, kam der Tag des Feuerwerkfestivals. Es war noch früh am Morgen und Claire dachte darüber nach, mit wem sie zu diesem Fest gehen sollte. Griffin, sicherlich, er war ein guter Mann, kam nicht in Frage. Muffy würde sie dann wohl erschlagen.

Und dann waren da noch Rock und Gustafa, doch auch diese mochte Claire nun nicht unbedingt so sehr, dass sie mit den Beiden zu solch einer Festivität gehen würde. Auch Carter war bereits aus dem Rennen, da Flora ihr vor wenigen Tagen erzählte, dass sie anfing, etwas für den Älteren zu empfinden. Nein, das tat sie der Frau sicherlich nicht an. Blieb erst einmal nur noch Marlin, welcher aber eher so wirkte, als würde er jede Vogelscheuche ihr vorziehen. Frustriert seufzte die junge Frau, als sie ihr Farmhaus verließ und förmlich in Daryl hinein rannte.

"Uff!", sie drückte sich erst einmal von dem Mann weg, ehe sie überhaupt bemerkte, wer da war. "Daryl! Sie sind es! Brauchen Sie etwas? Ich habe wieder bunte Gräser, falls Sie welche haben möchten."

"Ich habe eine Samenmaschine im Schuppen installiert. Die war alt und ich hatte zwei. Viel Spaß damit.", wie immer klang er gelangweilt und wollte auch sofort wieder gehen, doch Claire griff seine Schulter und zog ihn zurück.

"Wirklich?! Daryl, du bist so ein großartiger Kerl! Danke, danke, danke!", nicht nur, dass sie ihn einfach duzte, sie umarmte ihn sogar überschwänglich und hüpfte fast vor Freude herum. "Dafür lade ich dich zum Feuerwerk ein heute Abend!"

Daryl wirkte verwirrt wegen all dem, da er auch mit Umarmungen nichts anfangen konnte. Statt sich allerdings ihrer zu entledigen oder sich von ihr Weg zu drücken, stand er einfach nur da und wartete, bis es vorbei war. Fast etwas genervt brummend, zuckte er mit den Schultern, ehe er seine Brille zurück nach oben schob.

"Na wenn es denn sein muss. Ich bin dann heute Abend da. Kommen Sie nicht unbedingt zu spät.", damit drehte sich der Mann um und ging.

Claire konnte es nicht fassen! Sie hatte eine Verabredung mit dem gruseligen Wissenschaftler und das auch noch ohne dass er murrte oder meckerte! Die Frau wusste gerade nicht wirklich, ob das nun gut war oder nicht, aber sie freute sich trotz allem darauf.

Dass das Treffen später nun nicht wirklich romantisch sein mochte, wusste sie bereits vorher, doch selbst, als Daryl anfing, ihr die verschiedenen wissenschaftlichen Bestandteile eines Feuerwerks aufzuzählen, störte es Claire nicht wirklich. Stattdessen schmunzelte sie einfach nur die ganze Zeit, denn auch Daryl schien trotz allem recht glücklich mit dem seltsamen Date zu sein. Und als die Zeit weiter verging und das Feuerwerk endete, fand sich Claire Händchen halten mit diesem Mann am Strand vor. Und es störte sie kein bisschen.

Ein bisschen peinlich berührt räusperte sich Daryl, ehe er ihre Hand los ließ, da es langsam Zeit wurde, um nach Hause zu gehen. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht wirklich etwas dazu zu sagen, da er nicht viel von Dates oder überhaupt Zuneigung verstand, doch es wirkte auch nicht so, als ginge es kalt an ihm vorbei. Irgendetwas war da, das spürte sie durchaus. Irgend etwas, das zwischen ihnen hängen würde, bis sie es richtig heraus fanden.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen. Die Unterhaltung war ... nett. Danke.", doch Daryl blieb nach einigen Schritten noch einmal stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um. "War sie doch oder?"

"Sehr sogar.", lächelte Claire den Mann an, welcher nur nickte, ehe er in Richtung seines Labors ging, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, sie vielleicht nach Hause zu bringen.

Und dennoch: Er war schön gewesen.


	2. Herbst

**■ Herbst ■**

 

Mit dem Herbst kamen nicht nur die regnerischen Tage, sondern auch leicht kühler Wind, der über das Vergissmeinnicht-Tal fegte, als wolle er die Blätter alle mit einem Mal bezwingen. Claire trug dieser Tage auch wieder eine ihrer roten Jacken und die etwas dickeren Stiefel, als die ihre Kühe auf die Weide führte. Auch ein Schaf gesellte sich mittlerweile hinzu und ein kleiner Teich wurde angelegt. Noch ein paar Tage und Claire bekam auch endlich die Enten von Mineralstadt geliefert, die sie bereits bestellt hatte. Oh, die junge Frau lebte sich bereits so gut ein, dass auch ab und an Marlin vorbei kam, um ihre Arbeit zu begutachten. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Warum auch nicht?

Und dann war da noch Daryl, der sich seit ihrem gemeinsamen Abend am Strand nicht mehr wirklich blicken ließ. Was auch immer ihm über die Leber gefahren war, es musste ernst sein. Oder er hatte einfach wegen seiner Experimente keine Zeit mehr. Claire wusste es nicht. Allerdings standen die Geschenke, die sie ihm alle zwei oder drei Tage mal brachte, auch nicht draußen. Er musste sie also mit hinein genommen haben. Aber warum mied sie der Wissenschaftler? Sie selbst verletzte es ziemlich - sogar mehr, als sie erwartet hatte.

Irgend etwas fühlte sie für diesen seltsamen Mann, so viel stand schon einmal fest.

Fast sechs Monate waren seit ihrer Ankunft vergangen und bisher hatte sie mit ihm immer noch am meisten zu tun gehabt, wenn man es in Gedanken einmal überschlug. Sechs Monate, in denen sie sich mal schwerer und mal leichter tat, sich mit diesem Mann anzufreunden. Und jetzt? Jetzt war es wie ganz zum Anfang, warum auch immer. Das frustrierte.

Während sich die Frau den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, nachdem sie Milka den Rücken gebürstet hatte, sah sie im Augenwinkel einen recht bekannten Schatten über den Hof huschen. Gewisser Schatten begutachtete offensichtlich sehr interessiert Ihr frisch vergrößertes Haus, das nun mit einer zweiten Etage und zusätzlichen Zimmern glänzte. Man hatte Claire erzählt, dass das notwendig wäre, wenn sie eines Tages vielleicht daran dachte, zu heiraten und Nachwuchs zu bekommen. Warum also nicht vorsorgen?

Jetzt hingegen, ließ sie die Bürste einfach fallen und huschte sich leise über die Weide, nur um über den Zaun zu springen und sich hinter Daryl zu schleichen. So einfach kam ihr der Kerl jetzt sicherlich nicht davon! Wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er sich sich einmal erklären!

"Daryl!", sprach sie ihn ein wenig harsch an, so dass der Wissenschaftler erschrocken vorwärts sprang, ehe er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

"Uhjuh!", war der erschrockene Laut des Mannes, der fast wirkte, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. "Ah, Claire."

"Daryl, also wirklich! Ich stelle dir jeden Tag Essen oder Kräuter hin und du beachtest es nicht mal wirklich, dass ich zu dir komme! Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan, sag mal?!", wetterte die Blonde sofort los, mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt.

"Ich...", der Mann schob sich die wieder einmal verrutschte Brille zurecht und deutete dann auf das Haus. "Du hast dein Haus umgebaut und den Hühnerstall vergrößert. Darf ich Experimente mit den Hühnern machen?"

Entweder wollte der Mann nicht antworten oder es lag sonst etwas in der Luft, denn eine Frage mit einer Frage zu beantworten, war wirklich nicht die feine Art. Moment! Experimente an Hühnern?! Niemals! Ein böser Blick sollte wohl in diesem Fall schon alles sagen, denn der Mann sagte dazu dann doch besser nichts mehr. Stattdessen stand er einfach nur da und wartete auf die Dinge, die da kamen.

"Erstens: Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, was ich nicht sehr lustig finde. Und zweitens...: Nein!", damit hätte er dann wohl rechnen müssen, nicht wahr?

"Ich hatte wichtige Dinge zu tun. Die Wissenschaft schläft nie! Außerdem arbeite ich immer noch an einem System zur Energieerzeugung, wie du wissen solltest. Da habe ich schlichtweg keine Zeit, mich mit Nichtigkeiten abzugeben. Dennoch danke.", kam die trockene, aber wohl recht gut überlegte Antwort.

"Nichtigkeiten?", das verletzte sie dann doch etwas.

"Ja, Nichtigkeiten. Ich kann nicht immer meine Experimente unterbrechen, wenn es bei mir klopft oder klingelt. Die Versuche sind momentan in einer schwierigen Phase angekommen, die nicht unterbrochen werden darf!", erklärte er sich, doch auch wenn sie es verstand, tat es dennoch mehr weh, als erwartet.

"Ich... verstehe. Natürlich, du bist ja auch ein Wissenschaftler.", seufzte sie leise - was hatte sie auch erwartet? "Nun zu deiner Frage: Ja, ich habe alles ein bisschen ausgebaut. Takakura meint, das Farmhaus sollte sich größer werden, wenn ich heiraten und Kinder haben möchte. Ein Doppelbett habe ich mir auch schon anfertigen lassen und eine Kinderwiege, auch wenn der Tag noch weit ist."

Daryl wirkte bei diesem Geständnis dann doch etwas seltsam ruhig und sein Blick wirkte gar etwas geschockt. Warum wohl? Dachte der Mann etwa, dass sie immer alleine leben wollte? Nun, mit Sicherheit nicht! Claire wollte auch einen guten Gatten haben und vielleicht ein oder zwei Kinder. Gerade hier, in dieser kleinen Gemeinde, konnte sie sich das sehr gut vorstellen. Hier kannte jeder jeden und jeder half auch jedem. Zudem tat es Kindern gut, auf dem Land aufzuwachsen.

"Du willst heiraten? Wen?", der Mann schien gerade nicht gerade begeistert, was Claire hingegen amüsierte.

"Noch nicht, aber später auf jeden Fall. Und wen, das weiß ich noch nicht, aber zumindest habe ich schon den im Auge.", irgendwie stimmte das auch, wenngleich sie nicht wusste, wieso sie das jetzt gestehen konnte.

"...", er wirkte einen Moment, als wolle er etwas sagen, blieb dann aber still, während sich sein Gesicht kurz verfinsterte, ehe er sich räusperte und auf den Schuppen deutete. "Ich habe meine alte Samenmaschine bei dir in den Schuppen gestellt. Von mir aus kannst du sie haben. Sie explodiert auch nicht. Nun, zumindest nicht so oft. Jetzt muss ich wieder gehen."

Claire sah den Mann groß an, ehe sich in ihrem Gesicht ein dickes Grinsen bildete und sie sich den Mann griff, um ihn fest umarmen zu können. Daryl versteifte sich vor Schreck bei der Berührung, aber ließ sie über sich ergehen, denn es endete so schnell, wie es anfing. Die junge Frau war gerade hin und weg, konnte sie sich doch so eine Maschine nicht leisten, wenn sie sich das Ding hätte kaufen müssen. Aber nun hatte sie es sogar geschenkt bekommen!

"Daryl, du bist einfach der Beste! Danke, danke, danke! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich erkenntlich zeigen soll!", sie ließ ihn los und lächelte ihn vollkommen zufrieden an.

"Indem du mir Elli Gräser bringst. Ich brauche die für meine Experimente. Nun denn.", der Mann wandte sich ab und ging einfach.

Zurück blieb eine verwirrte Claire, die sich nicht erklären konnte, warum dieser Mann so extrem negativ auf die Unterhaltung gerade reagierte. Sollte das wirklich wegen ihrer Andeutung gewesen sein? War er eifersüchtig? Wobei, nein. Daryl war Wissenschaftler durch und durch - analytisch, verwirrt und ein bisschen sehr eigen, was den Kontakt mit Menschen anging. Claire mochte diesen Mann sehr, mehr sogar als das, doch sie kannte ihn leider auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das nichts werden konnte.

 

■

 

Zum Erntefest brachte die junge Frau Spinat mit, den sie selbst liebevoll aufgezogen hatte und auf den sie sich recht stolz war. Nachdem sie schließlich auch mit fast allen geredet hatte, fügte sie den Spinat der Suppe hinzu und gesellte sich zu den Anderen an den Tischen. Gerade, als sie sich dem Essen widmen wollte, entdeckte sie Daryl, der offensichtlich von Marlin bedrängt wurde. Sofort stellte sie ihre Schale Suppe zur Seite und lief zu den beiden Männern hinüber.

"Was ist denn hier los?", wollte sie wissen.

"Dieser Verrückte hat vorhin schon wieder deine Hühner hochgehoben und dich dann gestalked!", meinte Marlin aufgeregt, Daryl am Kragen packend.

Seufzend schüttelte die Frau den Kopf und löste Marlins Finger, so dass Daryl etwas von ihm abrücken konnte. Diese beiden Männer würden ihr graue Haare bescheren, wenn die sich weiter wegen so etwas stritten. Zumal sie es ehrlich gesagt sogar gut fand, dass Daryl offensichtlich ihre Nähe suchte.

"Marlin, es ist ja wirklich süß von dir, dass du dir wohl Sorgen um mich machst, aber Daryl ist ein Freund von mir. Er hat meine Erlaubnis, die Hühner zu untersuchen, so lange er ihnen nicht weh tut. Und er stalked mich nicht, er besucht mich dann und wann, um mich bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Das hilft ihm bei seinen Studien. Also lass ihn.", damit griff sie den Arm den Wissenschaftlers und zog ihn mit sich.

"Marlin ist kein guter Mann für dich.", entkam es Daryl, nachdem sie ihm eine Suppe in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

"Wie meinen?", sie selbst verschluckte sich dabei fast an ihrer Suppe, denn solche Äußerung hatte sie von ihm nicht erwartet. "Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Daryl?"

"Nein.", kam es fast etwas zu hastig, aber dennoch ziemlich unterkühlt wie immer. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Das ist alles. Studien zeigen, dass solche Männer, wie Marlin, zu Gewalt in der Ehe neigen. Somit wäre es schlichtweg falsch, ihn zu ehelichen."

"Weist du, normalerweise würde ich dich nun tadeln, dass es dich nichts angeht, weil es immerhin tatsächlich so ist, aber ehrlich gesagt... finde ich es wirklich niedlich, dass du dich so sorgst. Darum muss ich dir wohl gestehen, dass ich gar keine Intention habe, Marlin zu heiraten. Marlin ist ein guter Kerl, aber eben auch nur auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. Mehr wirklich nicht.", schmunzelte sie ihn breit an. "Mach dir also keine Sorge, dir macht keiner den Rang streitig."

Gerade mit der Suppe angefangen, verschluckte sich Daryl heftig hustend und wischte sich dann mit dem Ärmel seines Laborkittels über den Mund. Irgendwas vor sich hin stammelnd, rang er offensichtlich nach der richtigen Erklärung für das alles, was die Situation für sie persönlich noch lustiger und auch interessanter gestaltete.

"Das habe ich auch gar nicht gemeint...!", fand er wieder zu Wort. "Ich wollte dich nur warnen, mehr nicht. Für solcherlei Dinge habe ich selbst immerhin absolut keine Zeit. Das überlasse ich dann den Anderen. Aber dazu müssen sie klug genug sein, einen guten Partner zu wählen und nicht... das da."

Mit 'das da' war dann wohl Marlin gemeint.

"Ich habe dich auch sehr gerne, Daryl. Das solltest du ruhig wissen.", was er nun daraus machte, blieb ihm überlassen.

 

■

 

Beim Schaffestival nahm Claire nicht teil, da ihre Schafe noch nicht bereit dazu waren, doch als so langsam sie letzten Blätter von den Bäumen fielen und der Winter Einzug hielt, kam auch das Kürbisfest näher. Sie hörte, dass man da Kindern zwar auch Schokolade schenken konnte, aber eben genauso gut mit einem wichtigen Menschen feiern durfte. Meist wurde dies aber eher in der Familie zelebriert, um die Kinder zu würdigen und Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen.

Claire war aber noch nicht verheiratet und sie wollte den Tag auch nett verbringen. So packte die gegen Mittag ihre sieben Sachen und machte sich mit einen hübsch dekorierten Schokotorte auf zu Daryl. Seit Leia zurück ins Meer gegangen war, lebte der Mann wieder alleine und schien sich nich mehr in seine Welt zurück zu ziehen. Wobei er Claire dennoch regelmäßig besuchte.

Auf das Klopfen an der metallischen Tür, reagierte er einige Zeit gar nicht, dich dann öffnete er schließlich noch. Der Wissenschaftler hatte dicke Augenringe und war komplett mit Ruß bedeckt. Wohl wieder ein gescheitertes Experiment... Sie machte sich öfters Sorgen um den armen Mann, den so viele als schlichtweg verrückt bezeichneten. Doch das war er nicht! Er war eben nur etwas eigen.

"Daryl... Ich frage gar nicht erst.", damit drängte sie sich zu ihm hinein und schob ein paar Dinge von seinem Tisch zur Seite, um die Torte platzieren zu können. "Du und ich, wir feiern heute das Kürbisfest! Mir egal, was die Anderen sagen, aber ich finde, wir können das auch gemeinsam."

Ein bisschen verwirrt und dann doch auch baff, schloss er die Tür hinter sich, ehe er die Torte von allen Seiten betrachtete. Sogar mit dem Maßband musste er an dem Gebäck herum fummeln, ehe er verstand, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte.

"Ich habe kein Interesse an einem Fest für Kinder.", winkte er ab.

"Aber ich habe Interesse daran, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Egal wie.", entgegnete sie. "Oder hast du daran kein Interesse, Daryl?"

"Ich... doch. Aber das Kürbisfest? Das ist für die Kinder und Familie. Wir sind nicht verheiratet und ich habe auch kein-", doch sie stoppte ihn einfach.

"Daryl, nicht.", hätte er den Satz beendet, hätte er ihr wohl auch wieder weh getan. "Ich habe dich sehr gerne, Daryl. Sicherlich auch mehr, als dir lieb ist. Also bitte, feiere heute mit mir das Kürbisfest."

Daryl öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss er diesen wieder. Offensichtlich hatte ihn ihr Geständnis dazu gebracht, darüber nachzudenken, was er ihr nun sagen sollte. Daryl war nie ein romantischer Mann gewesen und auch nie einer, der aussah, als würde er Zuneigung für auch nur irgendwen empfinden, doch dieses Mal schien er doch ernsthaft über das hier zu grübeln. Statt zu antworten, nickte er lediglich und setzte sich an den dennoch ziemlich zugemüllten Tisch.

Sie knackte ihn mit der Zeit, das spürte er wohl selbst, denn auch dieses kleine Fest verbrachte er mit ihr, so wie fast jedes in diesem Jahr. Ehrlich gesagt war sie auch die Einzige, die so viel Aufmerksamkeit von ihm bekam. Nicht einmal Leia konnte dieser Frau in der Hinsicht das Wasser reichen.

"Ich weiß damit nicht umzugehen. Das ist neu.", brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus, als es draußen schon fast dunkel war und Claire gerade gehen wollte.

"Das weiß ich doch, aber das ist in Ordnung. Der erste Schritt ist gemacht, Daryl.", lächelte sie ihn an, nur um ihn am Schlips zu packen und heran zu ziehen.

Dieser erste Kuss war nur sehr kurz und auch kein Traumkuss, aber es war ein Anfang.


	3. Winter

**■ Winter ■**

 

 

Claires kleines Spielchen mit Daryl intensivierte sich mit der Zeit immer mehr, so dass es im Winter darin endete, dass sie es schon gar nicht mehr als Spielchen sah. Nun lebte sie in ihrem großen Haus mit einem Doppelbett und sogar einen Kinderzimmer, wenngleich auch immer noch alleine. Allerdings kamen ihr immer wieder Gedanken von Heirat und Kinder bekommen in den Sinn und sie drehten sich meistens auch um Daryl. Claire wusste mittlerweile was sie wollte, dich es zu bekommen, das fiel auch jetzt noch schwer - jetzt, Anfang Winter und mit einem ganzen Jahr hinter sich. Daryl taute zwar langsam auf und verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihr, doch das hieß immer noch nicht, dass er bereit wäre, mehr zu sein.

 

So stand sie auf ihrem Feld und drehte die blaue Feder in ihren Händen, während einer der Erntewichtel sie interessiert beobachtete. Der kleine, gelbe Wichtel wusste natürlich genau, worum es sich dabei handelte, doch er würde jetzt nichts sagen, auch wenn er bei diesem Anblick schmunzeln musste. Vermutlich würde er später darüber mit der Erntegöttin sprechen, doch das interessierte Claire selbst gerade herzlich wenig.

 

"Ein ganzes Jahr schon, mein Freund. Ein ganzes Jahr... Und ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass diese Feder irgendwann einmal genutzt werden wird.", meinte sie zu Canary, dem Anführer des gelben Wichtelteams, der nachdenklich vor ihr stand.

 

"Nur nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, meine Kleine! Wir helfen dir, wo wir nur können, das weißt du doch.", nickte er zufrieden in ihre Richtung.

 

Natürlich wusste sie das, doch Canary war ein Wichtel und kein menschliches oder sterbliche Wesen. Er verstand von dieser Art Zuneigung vermutlich weniger, als Daryl selbst. Etwas unzufrieden seufzend, nickte sie ihm zu und verstaute die gekaufte Feder vorsichtig wieder in ihrem Rucksack, ehe sie sich wieder der Arbeit auf dem Feld widmete. Viel gab es hier im Winter nicht zu tun, wuchs doch in dieser Jahreszeit nichts, dich es gab immer mal wieder Steine zu zerklopfen oder Äste zu spalten. Das und die Arbeit mit den Tieren, füllte ihre Tage aus, wenn sie nicht, wie jeden Tag, bei Daryl im Labor vorbei ging.

 

Meistens schlief er früh noch, aber gegen Mittag ließ er sie immer hinein. Die unterhielten sich jeden Tag oder aßen miteinander, doch manchmal sah sie ihm auch einfach nur bei der Arbeit zu. Erfüllend fand sie das zwar nicht, aber die Nähe zu ihm brachte ihr Herzklopfen ein. Und das war die Sache wert.

 

Ein paar Tage vor dem Winter Erntedankfest, kam sie zu ihm und fand ihn recht nachdenklich in einer Ecke sitzend. Was auch immer los sein mochte, es zerbrach ihm offensichtlich ziemlich den Kopf. So holte sie sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihm nahe gegenüber, um ihn gut beobachten zu können. Einige Zeit sagten er und sie gar nichts, bis er sie schließlich doch noch richtig wahrnahm.

 

"Was bedrückt dich, mein Freund? Du wirst sehr nachdenklich.", sie lächelte ihn an, doch er blieb wie immer recht verschlossen in seiner ganzen Körper- und Gesichtshaltung.

 

"Ich denke über Flora nach.", fing er an, auch wenn es Claire so einige Schmerzen in der Herzgegend verursachte, denn Daryl liebte Flora sehr. "Irgend etwas hat sich verändert. Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist nicht mehr so interessant wie früher. Nicht mehr interessant genug für mich. Vielleicht verliere ich auch einfach das Interesse an ihr. Immerhin ist meine Forschung zu wichtig, um mich mit Belanglosigkeiten aufzuhalten!"

 

"Oh... Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was los ist, Daryl. Das musst du selbst herausfinden, mein Freund. Aber ich kann gerne an deiner Seite stehen und dir helfen, wenn du das möchtest. Wir sind immerhin Freunde, nicht wahr?", sie schmunzelte ihn an, doch er wirkte auch jetzt noch nachdenklich.

 

"Freunde... Ja, vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Es gibt so vieles zu tun und so wenig Zeit. Da habe ich vielleicht auch keine Zeit für Freundschaften. Andererseits kommst du immer, um mir mit Erfindungen zu helfen. Oh, na gut, dann sind wir eben Freunde.", er schon die Brille zurecht und erhob sich dann auch. "Wo du schon einmal hier bist, kannst du dir auch gleich meinen neuen Blitzator 3000.1 angucken!"

 

Schon, als Daryl zu einer seiner komisch aussehenden Maschinen ging, wurde es Claire ein bisschen mulmig, denn diese Dinger neigten dazu, immer zu explodieren. Bloß weg hier und das so schnell und leise wie möglich!, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

 

■

 

Das Winter Erntedankfest wirkte zwar nicht unbedingt wie eines der großen Feste des Tals, aber es war dennoch eines. Ein Fest mit viel Schokolade und Schokoladenkuchen. Auch Claire backte einen Kuchen für eine ganz besondere Person, selbst wenn diese ihr Glück noch nicht ahnte. Als sie Daryls Haus mit dem Kuchen betrat, stand er wieder an seinem Blitzator 3000.2. Das erste Maschinchen war natürlich explodiert, auch wenn Claire sich damals nicht so schnell in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Noch heute dachte sie mit Grauen an den ganzen Ruß, der sie danach bedeckte. Schaudernd trat sie an Daryl heran, um seine Aufmerksamkeit einzufordern.

 

"Daryl. Ich habe da etwas für dich.", doch Daryl erschrak sich fürchterlich und drehte sich so schnell um, dass er den Kuchen mit einer Hand erwischte und somit zu Boden warf. "Oh..."

 

"Uyuh!", gab er einen Schreckenslaut von sich, ehe er das Chaos auf seinem dreckigen Boden erkannte. "Was ist das denn?"

 

"Hach... Das war ein Schokoladenkuchen, den ich dir schenken wollte. Heute ist doch das Erntedankfest. ... Tut mir leid, Daryl...", sie sammelte die Überreste auf und warf diese auch weg, während Daryl etwas verwirrt da stand.

 

"Das Erntedankfest? Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Da schenken Frauen Männern Schokolade.", schnaubte er, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich habe keine Verwendung für derlei Feste. Schenk so etwas lieber dem, den du mal heiraten willst. Außerdem habe ich gerade sehr wichtige Dinge zu tun. Könntest du später wiederkommen?"

 

Diese Worte brachen Claire fast das Herz und während sich in ihren Augen Tränen sammelten, die die aber zurück drängte, drehte sich Daryl bereits wieder zu seinem Arbeitsgerät um. Sie liebte und sie hasste ihn, das musste sie schon sagen, wobei gerade eben der Hass überwog.

 

"Daryl, du kannst manchmal echt schlimm und begriffsstutzig sein!", damit drehte sie sich um und verließ sein Haus einfach, während er ihr dann doch etwas verwirrt hinterher schaute.

 

■

 

Während der Zeit zwischen Erntedankfest und Sternennachtfestival, besuchte sie Daryl erst einmal nicht mehr. Der Wissenschaftler bemerkte dies durchaus schmerzhaft und kam fast jeden Tag zu ihrer Farm, um nach ihr zu schauen. Auch wenn sie ihn durchaus bemerkte, bekam er doch immer nur eine kurze Begrüßung und dann weiter nichts mehr. Die Verwirrung stand ihm jeden Tag mehr ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn diese Abweisung konnte der Mann wohl nicht verstehen.

 

Als die Sternennacht jedoch immer näher heran rückte, wurde auch Daryl immer ruhiger und gesetzter. Er kam immer noch jeden Tag zu ihr, doch jetzt schaute er ihr teilweise stundenlang einfach nur zu oder beobachtete ihre Tiere. Sie würde sicherlich wieder anfangen, richtig mit ihm zu reden, das hatte sie sich vorgenommen, doch nicht mehr in diesem Jahr.

 

Und als es langsam dunkelte am Tag der Sternennacht, klopfte es schließlich an ihrer Tür.

 

Natürlich erwartete Claire an diesem Tag niemanden, doch offensichtlich hatte sich jemand zu ihr getraut. Vielleicht auch verlaufen, doch als sie die Tür öffnete und davor Daryl stand, schaute sie ihn erst einmal so verwirrt an, dass dieser nach wenigen Minuten einfach ungefragt eintrat. Claires Hund schnupperte zwar an Daryl herum, doch als er Daryl erkannte, legte sich das Tier beruhigt wieder in sein Körbchen, um zu schlafen.

 

"Daryl, was machst du hier? Es ist schön spät Abend und ich würde jetzt gerne essen.", meinte die junge Frau verwirrt, doch der Wissenschaftler wirkte nicht, als wolle er deswegen nun einfach so gehen.

 

"Perfekt! Heute ist Sternennacht. Also sollten wir zusammen essen. Du hast hoffentlich etwas. Ich kann nicht kochen.", schob er sich die Brille zurecht und setzte sich an den Tisch, was Ihr nur ein Fragezeichen über dem Kopf einbrachte. "Was ist?"

 

"Was genau möchtest du hier, Daryl? Ich weiß, dass es Sternennacht ist, doch die verbringt man mit der Familie oder einem speziellen Partner, den man sehr gerne hat oder liebt.", die schüttelte den Kopf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Du hast sehr deutlich gemacht, dass du keine Verwendung für eine Partnerin hast."

 

"Ah, verstehe. Meine Berechnungen haben vor kurzem bereits ergeben, dass du wegen meiner Worte sauer gewesen sein könntest. Etwas, das ich zuvor nicht berechnet habe. Sehr ärgerlich.", und hier war das Genie wieder mit seinen Analysen, doch mehr als ein Augenrollen brachte es ihm bei ihr heute nicht ein. "Nimm das hier. Das sollte meine Intention besser erläutern."

 

Als Daryl eine höchst zerknitterte, aber noch nicht zerfallene, blaue Feder aus der Tasche holte und sie auf den Tisch legte, fiel Claire aus allen Wolken. Zuerst wurde sie blass, dann rot und schließlich setzte sie sich wortlos hin, während Daryl verwirrt zu ihr schaute. War es denn nicht das, was sie von ihm erwartete? Daryl wurde sich ein bisschen unsicher in seiner Aktion, doch zurückziehen wollte er das Angebot auch nicht.

 

"Daryl... Das ist eine blaue Feder.", kam ganz simpel von ihr.

 

"In der Tat. Ich habe sie vor drei Tagen gekauft. Sie ist etwas zerknittert.", antwortete er nickend.

 

"Mit einer blauen Feder macht man einen Antrag, weißt du? Einen Heiratsantrag. Man ist dann verlobt und heiratet bald.", erklärte sie ihm, ehe sie ihren Blick von der Feder löste und ihn ansah.

 

"Natürlich. Ich kenne die Traditionen dieses Tales.", aber Daryl lebte auch schon länger hier, als sie.

 

"Du willst mich wirklich heiraten?", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen vor Freude und Erleichterung.

 

"Sonst schenkt man dich keine solche Feder. Also wirklich.", kam es fast ein bisschen verwirrt über diesen Ausbruch von ihm. "Das Haus hier braucht einen Keller für meine Forschungen, aber das wird schon noch kommen. Der Rest ist in Ordnung."

 

Als sie sich erhob und ihm um den Hals fiel, war der Mann nur noch verwirrter, doch auch wenn die Jahre danach schön und dennoch immer mal schwierig wurden, die Beiden machten ihren Weg. Und als dann im nächsten Jahr auch noch ein Kind kam, ein Mädchen, war das Glück der kleinen Familie komplett.

 

**ENDE.**


End file.
